


Marks of Our Own

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bodyswap, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my entry for a body-swap ficlet contest. Wheeeeee!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marks of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for a body-swap ficlet contest. Wheeeeee!

"Sam…c'mon!"

Dean chases him towards the bathroom but trips over his new longer legs. Arms shoot out to catch himself against the door and take a moment to spread fingers out, watching them span the entire doorway. Christ his hands are big.  

"Sam. Let me in."

A pause, a click, Dean gently turns the knob and lets himself into the tiny room.

Sam, naked in front of the mirror wearing Dean's body. His back to it, he cranes his neck around to view the offending scar on his right shoulder.  A tiny pair of crescent moons in the formation of a bite. The human kind.  

"Dean, what the fuck is this?"

Dean scowls, and it looks oddly familiar on Sam's face.

"What does it look like genius?"

Sam runs his fingers over it like he could wipe it away. And Dean can only curse. Three months of having his brother back and this, a faerie's idea of a good time. Hilarious.

"Sam seriously. Stop thinking so hard, you're gonna give me wrinkles."

Sam is cataloging all the marks he remembers on Dean's skin: Z-shaped scar from the poltergeist. Check. That werewolf claw mark across his stomach. Check. Tiny scar along his jaw from shaving with Dad's straight razor. Check. This…was new.

"Sam, you were gone. Four years, Sam!"

That's all Dean knows to say, and he hopes it sounds like an explanation. Sam knows, but his stomach still turns over with jealousy.

And it’s Dean's face but Sam's wounded expression, _his_ hurt eyes. Dean takes a step, spins Sam around roughly. Sliding behind him he rests his chin on his shoulder. Locking eyes in the mirror, licking his lips before pulling back to cover that mark with his mouth. He bites, pressing Sam's teeth down hard enough to break the skin until the imprints obscure any sign of the faded scar. 

Sam groans. This conversation isn't over, but right now, it's time to make Dean pay. Dean releases Sam from his jaws long enough to pant hot breath on the back of his neck, whispering into his skin.

"Hey, we’ll call Bobby and get this all figured out right?"

Dean snakes his arm around Sam and places one large palm low on the stomach of his borrowed body. Growling into his ear, his voice is full of dark promise.

"But first, let's go make some marks of our own."

 

 

 

 


End file.
